


Compatibility

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they so different? One born on Earth, the other Vulcan. Still, they both share that curiosity of what lies ahead. What better way to explore it together as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
There was a harmony in their joining.  
  
They were different but also the same.  
  
They learned everything they could about each other.  
  
Giving all that they had.  
  
They were no longer two souls, separate.  
  
They had become one unity.  
  
Always striving for more than what they were.  
  
A never ending search for discovering their limits and surpassing them.  
  
Going beyond what is expected.  
  
Such kindred spirits.  
  
Forever they shall be.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
